mihrfandomcom-20200213-history
THE ONES WHO LIVED THE SEVEN STAGES OF HANIF RELIGION ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN QURAN
(Prepared by International M.I.H.R. Foundation) +1st Sage: Wishing To Reach Allah 39 AZ-ZUMER 17: For those who avoid being servants to the way of Satan and who turn to Allah (made their spirits reach Allah before death), there is Good News. So announce the Good News to My Servants. +2nd Stage: Repentance 4 AN-NISÂ 64: We send messengers to be obeyed by the permission of Allah. If they had only, when they were unjust to their souls (ego), come to you and asked for Allah’s forgiveness, and the Messenger had asked for forgiveness for them, they would have found Allah indeed Oft-returning (to both sides), Most Merciful. 48 AL-FATH 10: Verily those who give pledge to you are also giving pledge to Allah. The Hand of Allah is over their hands (since Allah manifests all over your body, He manifests also on your hands). Whosoever takes it (his degree) down does so only because of his own soul (ego) (as he did not keep the oaths and promises he has taken). And whosoever fulfills what he has covenanted with Allah (his Oath, Promise and Covenant), Allah will soon grant him a great Reward (the happiness of Heaven and of this world). 60 AL-MUMTAHINNAH 12: O Prophet! When MUMIN women (those among the believers of Allah who wish to reach Him) come to you and give you a promise that they will not attribute a partner with Allah, that they will not steal, that they will not commit adultery, that they will not kill their children, that they will not utter slander, intentionally forging falsehood, and that they will not disobey you in any just matter that I commanded them, you accept their pledge. And you pray to Allah for the forgiveness (of their sins) (the transfer of their sins into merits). Allah is indeed Oft-Forgiving and Most Merciful. +3rd Stage: Submission of Man’s Spirit to Allah 39 AZ - ZUMER 18: They (SAHABA: disciples of Prophet Muhammad (PBUH)) listen to the Word, and depend on (follow) the best of them (the Word said by our Prophet Muhammad (PBUH)), they are those who have attained HIDAYET (The True Guidance Leading To Allah) (those who have made their spirits reach Allah in this life before they die). And they are ULUL ELBAB (to whom the secrets of Allah are revealed) (they are of CONTINUOUS DHIKR (constantly remembering and repeating the name of Allah). 3 / AL- 'IMRAN 20: So if they dispute with you, then say: "I and those who depended on me have submitted our physical bodies (Wajh) to Allah." And say to the People of the Book and to those who are illiterate: "Have you also submitted (your physical bodies)?" If they have, truly they are in HIDAYET (The True Guidance Leading To Allah). If they turn away, your duty is to convey the Message. Allah sees His servants. +4th Stage: Submission of Physical Body to Allah 3 AL-'IMRAN 20: So if they dispute with you, then say: "I and those who depended on me have submitted our physical bodies (Wajh) to Allah." And say to the People of the Book and to those who are illiterate: "Have you also submitted (your physical bodies)?" If they have, truly they are in HIDAYET (The True Guidance Leading To Allah). If they turn away, your duty is to convey the Message. Allah sees His servants. +5th Stage: Submission of Man’s Soul to Allah 3/ÂL-‘İMRÂN - 190, 191: Verily, in the creation of the heavens and the earth, and the alternation of night and day, there are indeed Signs for people of understanding (to whom the secrets of Allah are revealed, the owners of continuous zikir, ULUL ELBAB). Those are ULUL ELBAB (to whom the secrets of Allah are revealed) who remember and repeat the name of Allah all the time, standing, sitting, and lying down on their sides. They contemplate the (wonders of) creation in the heavens and the earth (with the thought): "Our Lord! You have not created (all) this in vain! Glory to You! Give us salvation from the penalty of the Fire. +6th Stage: Sanctification of Heart 2 Al-Baqarah 139: Say: “Do you dispute (argue) with us about Allah? And He is our Lord and your Lord, and our deeds belong to us (we are to be rewarded for our deeds), and your deeds belong to you (and you for your deeds). And we are sincere (utterly pure servants) to Him. 49 AL-HUJURAT 7: And know that among you is Allah’s Messenger. If he followed your way in most of the orders, you would certainly be cursed. But Allah has endeared the Faith to you, and has made it beautiful (with Faith) in your hearts (by gathering FAZLs (virtues) around the word Faith and filling the heart with light). And He has made Blasphemy, Rebellion and Disobedience hateful to you. They are those who have attained IRSHAD (the True Guidance to Allah). +7th Stage: Submission of Free Will to Allah 3 / AL-'IMRAN 104: Let there arise out of you a band of people inviting to all that is good, enjoining what is right, and forbidding what is wrong (helping people get rid of the vices in the hearts of their souls (ego). They are the ones who attain salvation. 3 AL-'IMRAN 110: You are the best nation that ever existed among humanity. You command people to good and prohibit them from evil (you help them get rid of the vices in their souls (ego)), and you have Faith in Allah. Had the People of the Book had faith, it would certainly have been better for them. Some of them are MUMIN, but most of them are FASIQ (in blasphemy). 9 AT-TAUBAH 100: It was the vanguard of Islam, SABIQUN-AL AWWALEEN (the ones in the first three ranks of those who were always ready to give and help for the cause of good deeds: ULUL ELBAB (to whom the secrets of Allah were revealed), IKHLAS (who have also submitted their souls (ego) to Allah), SALAH (who have attained the very last stage through their submissions)) some of whom were MUHAJIRs (who migrated from Mecca to Medina), some of whom were ANSARs (the helpers in Medina), and some of whom were those who depended on (followed) them (MUHAJIRs and ANSARs) (since SAHABA (disciples of Prophet Muhammad (PBUH)) were of the IRSHAD POST (True Guidance, they were depended on (followed)). Allah is well pleased with them, as they are with Him. Allah has prepared for them the Gardens under which rivers flow, and they will dwell therein forever. That is the greatest reward. 12 YÛSUF 108: Say: "This is the Way I and those who have depended on (followed) me invite unto Allah on seeing Him (with heart-eyes). I exclude Allah from all things. And I am not one of those who are MUSHRIK (who attribute partners to Allah)."